I Love You Without An Expiration Date
by phantomoftheworld
Summary: You just don't get it do you. I don't care. I don't care if you kill the entire world one murder at a time. You could kill me, you could torture me. It wouldn't matter. I'm your soul mate. I love you, and that doesn't come with an expiration date.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Carson was watching me, again. I pretended not to notice this time. I knew form past experience that asking him what his problem was did me no good. I remember him just looked at me only few weeks ago..

_"Ella, he probably just has a crush on you." My friend Abby was sure that Carson had a perfectly normal explanation why he was always staring at me. And why he never talked to me. Or why he was in every one of my classes. Or why no one knew where he was from. Or why he transferred in the 4th quarter of the year. There were a lot of those kinds of things about him. And Abby didn't seem to notice. Along with the rest of the 9th grade student body. I was even sad to report most of the teachers thought him not talking and staring at me were completely normal. All except Ms. Kaleen, who looked at him and smiled brightly all the time, then looked at me. I really didn't know which one was weirder. _

_"Well I'm sick of it!" I said. I was completely fed up with him. I was never one of those types of girls crushing on guys. If a guy liked me, but was too chicken to ask, he wasn't worth my time; normally. But Carson was different. And let's face it, with his extra dark brown hair and nearly black eyes he was drop dead gorgeous. _

_"Carson what is your problem!" I said, not missing a beat. I wasn't in the mood for games. Apparently Carson didn't understand that because he just stared at me dumbly. "Carson, I'm not in the mood for games." I said getting more ticked off by the second. At this Carson smirked. I am not kidding, Mr. I Am Dark and Have No Emotions _smirked _at me! I was BEYOND ticked off now. "Carson just tell me why you're always staring at me!" I screamed until the entire hallway was looking at us. _

_My hands did something they shouldn't have done. They reached out to shake him. My arms touched the side of his skin. The only way to describe it was like lightning hitting me. But not in a painful way. In an, oh my god that's not even possible, kind of way. _

_I stared my eyes bugging out of my head, my mouth gapping open. Even Carson had a look of shock on his face. "It's true." He whispered. At least I thought he did. But maybe my brain was still messed up from the whole lightning thing._

_I wouldn't know because I ran away faster than a hungry cat from a mouse. _

So I would NOT be approaching him again. But I still really wanted to know what was going on.

I sighed and walked into Ms. Kaleen's class. Where this whole Carson problem started over a month ago...

_"Ms. Kaleen, what does a movie about love have to do with science?" Robby, one of the boys, asked as a last hope._

_"I don't understand why you guys are being so difficult. It's Romeo and Juliet, how could you protest." We had all gathered that Ms. Kaleen was a hopeless romantic. Although she was probably only 50, he husband had been 67 and died a few years ago. _

_Then the door opened and in walked the most gorgeous boy I had ever seen. I could practically hear all the girls drooling already. He looked at the girls one by one until he saw me. His face changed in recognition. My heart fluttered. I could feel my heart beating like crazy._

_"Ah I see you have finally joined us." Ms. Kaleen clapping her hands together in amusement. "Class this is…" _

_He interrupted, "Carson Keith." _

_Ms. Kaleen gave confused expression that I was sure I was the only one who noticed. Then she went right back to normal. "Carson, of course. Please take a seat and welcome to science class." I don't know why but she sounded sarcastic. That was unlike her. Or I was just hearing things._

_That had to be it._

_And of course to really turn me around, Carson sat right next to me. _

_And as you probably have guessed it was only the beginning._

"Welcome class!" Ms. Kaleen's smile was bright. Just like her sundress which I found kind of cute on my teacher.

In a grandma kind of way.

"Now I want everyone one to take out your final essay paper, this will count as 35% of your grade." I could have thrown up right there. I had been so stupid. I forgot my paper. I wanted to burst out into tears and leave the room.

Then a hand tapped my lightly on my jacket. I knew I was about to start crying then and there.

Carson wordlessly handed me a sheet. I looked at it and my eyes went wide.

It was my paper. I could have sworn I left it at home, but I must have dropped it. And Carson gave it back to me.

In those next few seconds I forgot about his weird staring and I gave him a big hug. I could feel his body tense up for a moment before he hugged me back.


	2. Chapter 2

_Hi guys! I'm so happy to see the reviews! Thank you!_

_Thanks for the comments form_ Obsessed-Wth-Vampires, Midnight Princess 96, and Fragrance-Of-The-Paradox, _your comment especially made me laugh! I will keep writing as long as you guys keep reviewing! Now to the actual chapter…_

**

* * *

**

Chapter 2

"I'm sorry to rain on your parade Ella and Carson, but I do have a class to teach." Ms. Kaleen's voice wasn't upset. The exact opposite, she sounded like she wanted to laugh. I heard some other students in the room laughing already.

I instantly pulled away. My face was blushing like crazy. Then, Carson having to be all weird on me like always didn't really pulled away until I shoved him. Which made him blink at me, who made me fall, which made him try to help me, who made him fall, which didn't help our situation at all.

It would have been hilarious to the outside viewer. Too be right in the middle …not so much.

I sat back down in my seat and looked at Carson wearily. When was this nightmare going to end! He was…oh I'm SURE all of you know what he was doing.

"Carson." I whisper furiously, trying not to have Ms. Kaleen notice me talking. He looked at me in an hmm kind of way. I bit my lip to keep from screaming at him in the middle of class.

Temperament was not one of my strong points. So I tried being all scared and girly (which I was NOT). "Carson, please will you tell me what's going on, I'm so confused." I looked at him with big puppy dog eyes. And he laughed. He laughed at me, not just laugh, but he started crying and laughing.

I started screaming at him, "CARSON WHY IS THIS SO FUNNY…!" I probably would have just started a full on rant if Ms. Kaleen hadn't stopped us.

"Ella, I'm a very easy going teacher, but this is unacceptable. You are disturbing my class. You and Carson obviously have something to work out, but not in my class room. And you didn't turn in your essay; you know you loose points for not turning it in with the rest of the class. I'm afraid I'm…" Ms. Kaleen just stopped. And Carson, the idiot, started talking.

"Ms. Kaleen." His voice was already mocking; we were domed. "I'm sorry for Ella's outburst." Ok, he was DEFINATLY not scoring any points with me today. "But I know we turned in our papers, will you please look again." She nodded. There was no expression on her face.

I was just really confused. I knew I hadn't turned in my paper… "Oh here it is." Ms. Kaleen said interrupting my train of thought.

What! "Mine too?" I asked questionably.

"Oh yes here is yours…" She said with that stoned expression on her face. "I'm sorry." Then she blinked a couple of times. She looked around confused. Then she shot a death glare at Carson. I was so confused.

The rest of the class went uneventfully. If you call uneventfully Carson starring at me, kids were pointing at us, Ms. Kaleen glaring at us, the old woman who never hurt a fly. And Carson answering all questions directed at me.

I don't think I've ever been more confused. "Well, you take the atoms and…" My teacher started and the bell rang. She looked at us. "Everyone can go…" She started and I was out in a flash.

I had never ditched class before, but it seemed like the only reasonable solution. I didn't want to hear Abby talk about all this crap going on like a good thing. I didn't want to deal with all the kids pointing and staring. And I certainly didn't want Carson…well I had no idea what he was doing. But I didn't want him doing it around me.

I didn't bother looking to see if anyone was watching me. I didn't even bother to be discrete. I just walked out the front door of the school.

I realized how stupid I was after I got outside. I didn't have a car. And the school was more than five miles away from anything, including my house. Stupid small town in California was in the middle of nowhere.

(An interesting bit of trivia for you about. The northern part of Californian is like the Middle East. Trees, cow, and no beaches; yep that's the part of California I live in.)

I knew I should probably just go to school and get a tardy. But I was nothing if not stubbern.

I marched along the road on my way back to town. Then, just like in every kidnapping movie, a bag went over my head and I didn't even have time to scream.

* * *

"Is she up?" A deep voice came through to me. I looked around frantically, but couldn't see anything. I tried to scream, but there was something covering my mouth.

"Yep, she's up." Another voice said. This was a girl's voice, and she didn't sound much older than me.

"The master will be so…" The deep voice started. Then a loud crashing sound rang off the walls.

I heard the deep voice start yelling and the girl's voice scream. I tried to struggle away, but I only managed to fall over in the chair I was sitting on.

That's when the other two voices stopped. I could feel the fear coursing through the room.

I felt myself being picked up. I kicked and screamed. My kidnapper seemed oblivious to this fact.

Eventually I just stopped and just let tears run down my face.

* * *

We got into a car. I could hear the ignition running and felt the car jerk to a start. I tried to scream again.

"It's ok." I heard a male voice say. The voice sounded eerily familiar. It also calmed me slightly. Maybe because he didn't sound totally evil, or maybe just because he wasn't trying to kill me. I really didn't know.

The car stopped and I was picked up again, presumably by the boy. I heard a door slam behind us. He set me down.

I felt my hands being freed and the cloth was removed from my eyes. At first all I could think of was the bright light. Then the light cleared and I was met with a dark set of eyes.

And those eyes made me scream.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys! I'm going to try to post every few days during the week, if not sooner! But anyways, I looked at my traffic count and I got over 70 views on this story yesterday from all over the world! That is so awesome! Here are the people who commented:

_**Nightgirl25 and Kimberkids**_

* * *

Chapter 3

I was staring into the dark eyes of President Obama.

Yeah, right.

Carson looked startled when I screamed. I wasn't really all that scared anymore, just really, really, really MAD! "WHAT IN THE…" I started screaming so loud it hurt my ears.

Carson put a finger on my lips to silence me. "Let me explain." I considered this, NOT! Instead I bit his finger. Hard. He yelped in surprise and pain. I glared at him. Then I took a breath to begin screaming again. Carson glared at me and said, "Don't make me get the put duct tape over your mouth."

I didn't doubt he would do it so I shut up. I took the time to survey the room. It had metal walls with a plush tan sofa in the center. There was a little TV in the corner. Note to self: TV= Weapon.

Carson sat in the folding chair beside me. He looked at me and tried to take my hand. I glanced at him the turned away. He sighed. "Do you want me to explain or not."

I did look at him then. "Nope." I popped the p when I said this. I knew exactly what had happened.

Carson wanted to look like a hero, so he set up some people to "kidnap" me. Then he "saved" me. I was supposed to "thank him" and be grateful he "saved me."

How gullible did he think I was? He should have picked a Ann, the dizzy girl in our class. Or even Abby would have probably believed him. But never, until the day I die, would I believe that.

He chuckled. I glared at him. "Ok then, bye Ella." He said and walked up to the door.

I couldn't help getting up. "Where are you going?" I asked him. He turned to me and smirked. "I'm serious, fun's over. Let me out." I said getting up and trying to walk out the door. Carson blocked it.

"I'm sorry but no. You need to listen first. Until then you will stay here." He said. I must have looked shocked for a moment, because he was about to say something else. But I beat him to it.

"So you're kidnapping me?" I asked using as much venom was humanly possible.

"Yep," he said popping the p. He even manged to make it sound mocking. "I'll come every day until you're less stubborn." Then he walked out the door, a lock clicking behind him.

He obviously didn't know me very well. If he did he might not have even tried this "kidnapping" thing. Ask anyone how knows me and they will tell you I'm the most stubborn person they know.

But as it turned out Carson was pretty darn stubborn too. We lasted four days. Four days of him bringing me food (mostly McDonald's hamburgers, yuck.) I ate silently, barley looking at him.

Everyday he asked me if I was ready to hear him out. Everyday I sat there pretending not to hear him.

After a while the cycle was familiar.

And I want to point out I definitely did NOT cave first.

"Ok, I give up!" Carson stopped in my room. It was the 5th day of our little situation. I continued ignoring him; trying really, really hard not to smirk. "People say _I'm _stubborn, but you are impossible." He got that right. "I will let you go, but PLEASE will you just listen to me!" He didn't look angry anymore…just sad.

Crap! Angry Carson, I could deal with. But this sad version of him was making me feel like crap.

"I will give you one minute to explain yourself." I said. He looked at me and sighed in relief. Then he smiled, a real smile, not a smirk.

"I can show you in way less than that!" He said and grabbed me hands.

And it was like the lightning again. But much, much worse.


	4. Chapter 4

_Hey guys! I want to thank you! I have gotten over 200 views on this story! That is amazing! I especially want to thank _**Nightgirl25,**_I'm so sorry I got your name wrong in the last message. Thank you to the people who commented:_

**Nightgirl25, Kimberkids, ****YayLeesuh****, **and**purple halo**

Thank you guys!

* * *

Chapter 4

The world began to fade out. Before I could blink I was inside what appeared to be a cave. The cave was extremely dark and I could barley see, which was really annoying if you're already scared out of your mind.

I hated being scared, really loosing control in any way, shape, or form. In case you already didn't figure that out by now. So being scared really wasn't good for me.

The cave seemed relatively empty except for one corner in the back. I was instantly drawn to tit.

But I of course didn't go. I mean, come on. I mean, how many horror movies end when people get too curious!

"Carson this was NOT part of the deal! Get your butt over here!" I said trying to sound sarcastic, but failing miserably.

I felt a hand on my shoulder and yelped out in surprise. I turned around to see Carson looking amused. "Carson, don't sneak up on me like that!" I said, getting angry. "And you have three seconds to tell me what's going on!" I yelled the last part. But not really out of anger, just because I was so scared.

Carson looked at me and smiled, and then he closed his eyes. I was about to yell at him again when the answer hit me. _Soul mates_

But he didn't say the words. He thought them. And I could HEAR HIM!

I ran, anywhere but near him. My feet took me over to the light. I looked before I could stop myself. I was me. This spot was memories and they were all of me.

On the first day of class, in school, in the "prison cell," even when he broke threw to rescue me. The memories were all their.

I felt dizzy. But one though visible in my mind _I want out! _

And then I was gone.

* * *

The first thing my mind processed was that I had just been in Carson's mind. IN HIS FREAKING MIND! I couldn't even begin to wrap my head around that one.

Carson sad on the other side of the room, he was also out of the trance. He was looking at me stunned. I heard him whisper, "It was just like Thierry said." I had no idea what that meant.

I knew it was time for me to regain control over this situation. "You're not human." I said. He looked at me for a moment before shaking his head.

I waited for him to go on. "No, I'm not." He said and didn't elaborate.

"How old are you?" I asked him.

"I'm fifteen."

"How long have you been fifteen?" I asked. He looked at me seriously for a moment before was began cracking up.

"Twilight, really Ella or should I say _Bella_!" I was still laughing but I couldn't help but the little flutter in my heart when he said my name.

"Well it seemed appropriate." I said back mocking hurt tone. He continued to laugh.

"Not really," he said. He was still laughing but I stopped. When I stopped it took him a couple seconds and to realize I wasn't laughing. Then he also stopped.

"Your not a vampire?" I said. There was no sarcasm in my voice for once. He looked at me, his brow in a confused expression. But then he erupted into laughter.

"Vampire, really good one!" He was laughing so hard he was almost crying. "I want to suck your blood!" In said in a fake Dracula accent.

I didn't like him making fun of my guess. I looked at him in anger. "What are you a werewolf?" I asked. He continued laughing.

"What are you then!" I yelled in frustration. It came out much more frustrated than I intended it too be.

It got the point across. He stopped laughing and said, "I'm a witch."

I tried to keep a straight face. I really did. But I mean he was a WITCH! I laughed harder than I had ever laughed in my entire life.

"Why is it so funny!" Carson sounded frustrated. I looked at his confused expression and cracked up more!

I pulled my self together enough to give him an answer.

"Witches…are…girls." Here were giggles all through this and real laughter after I was done.

"Witches can be boys!" Carson said. This time he didn't sound angry, he sounded genuinely hurt.

Crap! This was probably something he had been made fun of for all his life. I didn't want to add to that.

"You're right." I said. I expected shock to pass over his face, but only some of the sadness was lifted.

Now I felt really bad. I walked over and put my hand on his shoulder. "I'm sorry." I said. He just nodded.

I sat down next to him in the remaining space. I leaned on his chest. He put his arms around me and I heard him sigh.

I had never believed in soul mates. But how much comfort I felt with him was astounding.

And even if I didn't believe in them, I had no better explanation to the whole situation right now.

Carson suddenly shot up. I thought I was going too fall out of his arms when he picked me up bridal style.

"We are going." Carson was trying not to sound scared. And that's what scared me even more.


	5. Chapter 5

_I meant to get this up yesterday, but my day was hectic! This is just a nice little scene between Carson and Ella, kind of filler chapter. I'm still not 100% sure where I'm going with this story so hang in there with me! Thank you to:_

**Nightgirl25, **JennaBookworm88, **Emaline, Bianca66, purple halo, **and **suchawolfgirl** !

And to all my readers! You guys rock!

* * *

Chapter 5

Carson didn't waste any time getting me out there. He almost dragged me out of the building, which on the outside was no nicer than the inside.

The building was tall and brown, maybe three floors. It looked run down, like it hadn't been used in quite a few years.

Carson led me outside. I didn't fight it, which was weird for me. To tell you the truth, the weirdest part was that I found it was actually nice not to be in charge for once in my life. I liked someone else taking care of me.

But I would never admit that to Carson.

He pulled me to a row of cars. "Which one is ours?" I asked him, not really looking at any of the cars. He looked at me and smiled.

"All of them." I looked back at the cars and managed not to gasp in shock, but I'm sure my eyes bugged out. He tried to hide his smirk, but failed.

No many boys owned car at our school, much less a row of cars.

And defiantly not a row of the nicest cars I'd ever seen.

I didn't know much, ok anything, about cars. But even I could tell that these cars were really, really expensive.

I looked at the cars (there were about six of them.) It made me really uncomfortable to know he had all these cars. Especially considering that I didn't have a family car, much less all of these expensive cars.

I looked all threw the pile until I found one that made me feel a little more comfortable.

"That one." I pointed to a cream mini van. It was small and easily the cheapest of all the cars.

Carson didn't hold back his surprise. "Are you sure you don't want to go in the Ferrari?" He pointed to a really expensive-looking red convertible.

"I'm sure." I said.

We walked to the car; it was the last one in the line. Carson came over to my side of the car and held open the door for me.

Most girls would have found this adorable, so I have to give him credit for trying. But he should have known by now I'm not like most girls.

"What are you doing? Are my hands broken?" I said refusing to get in the car.

I had apparently misjudged him. He must have known this was coming because he had a response planned. "I don't know, did you? You're not all that bright." To my credit I didn't glared at him.

Instead of yelling at him about how rude that was I just got in the car muttering, "sexist," under my breath.

What was he doing to me?

He got in on the other side and got in.

He started up the car. "Can you even drive?" I asked him quietly. I didn't think so considering he was in my grade and I was one of the oldest kids at 15.

He nodded. "I'm sixteen." Him being a year older didn't really help my control issues.

I sighed and leaned back in my chair as he road down the dirt road that read,

You are now leaving Meadow City, Kansas!

Come again soon!

I sighed looking behind my shoulder until my home town was out of sight.

The realization hit me that I may never go back. It wasn't as awful a feeling as I would have thought it would be. It was just sad, really, really sad.

Carson seemed to sense my sadness because he didn't say anything. He just drove silently down the highway.

I looked back and felt tears come down my face which I couldn't hide fast enough.

Carson pulled over and turned me towards him. "I didn't mean what I said about you being dumb." His voice was gentler than I had ever heard it.

"Not everything is about you Carson." I said, but my heart wasn't really in it. I knew he wouldn't press me for detail but I felt compelled to go on. "It's just that was my home town. And I don't know if I'm ever going back." A little part of me was wishing he might contradict me; tell me I'd be home before I know it. But Carson just nodded.

Carson pulled me into a hug before I could stop him. I didn't fight it for once in my life. He kissed the top of my head.

"You're going to be ok." His voice was steady. He said the words as if there was no other option.

I backed out of his arms and I looked at him and without all that much force asked, "You won't tell me who we are running from will you?" I asked my voice more soft and vulnerable than I wished it was.

"You know I can't." He said. I sighed against him.

"We need to get going." I said and he nodded, removing, almost regretfully, his arms from around me.

He was changing me, but maybe it wasn't all that bad.


	6. Chapter 6

_Sorry I took this long to update, I was busy all Halloween weekend! There were parties and a dance! But here anyways, here is a little more of the softer side of Carson and a little more soul mate stuff. Thank you to: _

**Bianca666, YayLeesuh, alwaysreading25, **and **purple halo**

* * *

Chapter 6

Carson and I rode in silence for a while and I didn't realize I was asleep until I felt Carson tapping my shoulder. He leaned a few inches from my face and whispered.

"Ella, you I'm stopping, do you want something to eat?" Carson's voice was soft, probably because he thought I was still asleep.

The truth was I was an exceptionally light sleeper. I never slept that long; never had.

"Yes I am!" I screamed in his face.

This had the desired affect because Carson jumped back in surprise. I laughed and he looked like he was going to be angry for a moment, but he just smiled.

"Yes, you're hilarious. I'm being considerate and you throw it right back in my face." He tried to sound sarcastic but I could tell I hurt his feelings.

"I didn't mean it…Carson." I said as he turned to get out of the car I grabbed his hand.

He looked at me wearily. "I'm sorry, I was just kidding around." I tried to explain.

"Ella, this isn't your fault. It's just…" Carson sighed running a hand through his hair. I looked at him waiting for him to go on.

"You half to understand, this isn't easy on me. Witches aren't supposed to fall in love with humans. My cousin, Thea Harman, did. She was out casted from our world. I don't want to be out casted. But I need to be with you. Being without you isn't even an option. I don't want to have to hide my magic. And I want you to be happy and that probably isn't possible."

He sighed; getting that entire weight off his shoulder. I didn't know all this. He was obviously dealing with a lot more than I thought he was.

I grabbed both of his hands sending a shiver down my spine. "You're not alone, I'm with you." Wow did that sound corny. I swallowed my sarcasm and continued. "You don't need to deal with this alone, I'm your…I'm here to help you." I said, not quite ready to say soul mates yet.

I looked down to see a silver cord glowing between us.

"What's that?" I asked indicating to the silver cord. Carson smiled.

"It's the cord that connects us as soul mates, a silver cord; I guess it glows like that when we have a connection." I smiled at that.

"We're together no matter what." I said.

"That means a lot." Carson said and leaned over to kiss me. It was just a quick kiss on the cheek but I felt my heart take off.

"Are you ready to get something to eat?" Carson said after a second. My stomach, as if on right on cue, growled.

Carson and I laughed. "I take that as a yes."

* * *

I ordered a hamburger and large fry. Carson ordered two hamburgers and two large fries.

"Are we planning to feed a small village?" I asked him as we sat in a booth in the corner of the small diner. He smiled.

"Witches eat more than humans do." He explained.

"Why?" I asked. He looked at me for a second.

"I don't really know." He said. I laughed at that and he cracked a smile. I ate my hamburger in silence.

Not the eerie kind, but the nice kind of silence. I was done with my hamburger and halfway done with my fries when Carson pulled me under the table.

"What in the…" I started, and then I looked at Carson. He had the same expression of fear that he had earlier.

I had the awful realization that we were being followed. Carson grabbed my hand and we slipped out the back entrance.

We got back into the van and drove away.

"Carson, where are we going?" I asked him after about ten minutes of the not so nice kind of silence.

"To Las Vegas." He said and smiled at my shocked expression.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"We're seriously going to Las Vegas?" I asked Carson for the hundredth time. Carson looked at me annoyed.

"No we're going to Alaska." He said.

"Yeah, penguins!" I said.

"There aren't any penguins in Alaska!" Carson said.

"There aren't?" I asked confused. He looked at me.

"What kind of grades do you get?" He asked me.

"All A's." I said proudly.

"There are some things in this world I don't understand!" Carson said. And I slapped him.

"Ouch! The pain is unbearable!" Carson said in mocking tone. I glared at him and he continued to smile.

"Can we go to see the big pyramid one?" I said. I know I sounded like a child. I hadn't ever been anywhere exciting before! And now I was going to Las Vegas with my…boyfriend.

He smiled. "It's called The Luxor, and sure." He said. I could tell he was being patient with me. I appreciated that.

You see, I can tell I'm changing because I just said the word appreciate without gagging.

"What about the one with all the M&M's." I said.

"Sure." He replied.

"What about…" I started. He put a finger to my lips.

"Whatever you want, love." He said, instantly realizing his mistake.

"Love, did you just call me love." I teased. He got all flustered.

"Well, I mean."

"Aww, Carson loves me." I said smiling.

"Nope, I'm sorry I was talking to someone else." He said, trying to regain some control.

"Who?" I asked.

"I'm a witch; maybe I was communicating with someone long distance." He said and I laughed.

"Sure, Carson." I said and laughing.

"Fine, I won't call you love anymore." He said.

"So you admit you were talking to me!" I said in victory.

"You're impossible." He said.

"I know." I said and he laughed.

"I actually have a surprise for you when we get there." Carson said, surprising me.

"Really?" I said.

"Of course." He said smiling at me.

"Are we staying on the strip, oh! Can I pick the hotel?" I asked.

"Actually, we're staying with some friends." He said.

"Who?" I asked.

"You'll see." He said and I sighed.

I looked out my window to see a sign reading:

Las Vegas

5 miles


	8. Chapter 8

_Hi guys! I love how this chapter turned out! I actually live in the Las Vegas suburbs (I know awesome right!) And I've been coming here since I was about 5 years old. I'm one of the few people who still doesn't take living here for granted. I hope you like this; it's more describing the new setting than a lot of plot! Well, that message was long! _

* * *

Chapter 8

"Wow." I could try to describe what Las Vegas was like. I could describe all the cars, in every color and model out there. I could tell you about the streets laced with people from every heritage and age. I could describe that the air smelled faintly of alcohol and cigar smoke. I could tell you how, in the dark, you can see every building. I could mention how you see signs advertising everything from shows to clubs.

But I just did.

"It really is something isn't it?" Carson said. Looking at me. I was about to ask him why we weren't driving, but I looked out to see all the cars at a stand still. I didn't mind.

"It's amazing." I said in awe. We drove past a huge shining golden hotel reading the name Mandalay Bay.

"What's that one like?" I asked.

"All the hotels have themes; that ones theme happens to be an upper class version China. That one also has a huge aquarium." Carson said. I looked at him in awe. Then a thought dawned on me.

"How do you know so much about here?" I asked him. He knew a lot more about here than I did, and I'm guessing more than most tourists. His smile was sad.

"I used to live here, well in the suburbs." He looked wistfully behind us.

"You miss it here." I said sympathetically. I understood. Who wouldn't want to live here?

"It's complicated." He replied. I was too happy to figure out what that meant.

I looked at more hotel than I could count. The lights hurt my eyes after a while, but I didn't care. I took as much in as I could. The traffic was moving slowly and I could tell Carson was getting annoyed.

We drove right up to the front of a hotel call "The Venetian". I looked at Carson questionably. But I soon realized that's what most of the cars were doing.

Carson got out of the car and held open my door before I could stop him. I shot him glare, but my heart wasn't in it. He handed a man a five dollar bill and out car keys.

"What are you doing?" I asked him. He looked at me, amused.

"I'm valet parking the car, what does it look like I'm doing." I looked at him and he sighed, but he was smiling. "You give the car to valet worker and they park it for you. Then you give them a tip; I tip well at five dollars, but most people give about three." He said.

I found this fascinating. You can tell how much I've been starved of culture. Carson held out his hand. I smirked at him.

"Ella, you are going to get lost without me. Now stop being a baby and hold my hand." Ok, he had me their. I grabbed his hand. He led me through the doors. I stopped gasping.

You may think this is was over dramatic, but you obviously have never lived in a small town your whole life and never seen anything bigger than a department store.

There were people playing slot machines in the center of the room. There was an upscale restaurant in the corner of the room. In the very back there were a few boutiques.

"Oh! Can we go into the boutiques! Please Carson!" I asked giving him puppy dog eyes.

"Sure, Ella." He said. I lead him over to a boutique that had graphic T-shirts in the windows.

I looked around, squealing in delight. The story was filled with graphic T-shirts and everything else with funny and sarcastic slogans.

"I shouldn't have brought you in here." Carson muttered. I was already looking at all different shirts.

"This is the best store ever!" I squealed.

"I'm glad you think so." A sales girl in her early twenties came up behind me. She smiled.

"Don't mind her; this is her first time coming to Vegas." Carson said form across the room. He had found a folding chair and was sitting on it. I glared at him. The girl laughed.

"I'm Val, your boyfriends really funny." She said. I was about to correct her about him being my boyfriend, but I figured it was better most people assumed so I didn't bother.

"Yeah, that's the only reason I keep him." I said.

"Don't forget my outstanding charm." Carson said, giving a beautiful smile. Even Val looked swooned.

"Is there anything I can help you find?" Val asked.

"No, I'm just…Oh my god!" I said. I ran towards the corner rack. A dark pink shirt that read "Butter Me Up, Baby!" with two sticks of butter was perfect.

"I'm so getting this!" I exclaimed. Then I looked the price tag. This shirt was $35. That was way more than I had, before I realized I wasn't carrying my purse.

"Or maybe not." I muttered, disappointed.

I turned around to find Carson behind me.

"Which one do you want?" He asked.

"Carson, you can't buy that for me!" I told him. He looked at me like I was stupid.

"And why is that?" He asked.

"Because it cost to much." I said. He looked at the price tag on the shirt and laughed.

"What, that's a lot of money!" I said. To me thirty five dollars was a entire day at work.

"No, it's not. Three hundred and fifty maybe is, but thirty five dollars is change." He said. I gapped at him.

He had way, more money than I had.

That was really overwhelming.

"She liked the butter t-shirt, probably a size small." Val said looking me over. "I would also recommend getting her some new jeans." She said. I looked down at my jeans. The knees and sides were ripped in a not so fashionable way.

"Carson…" I started.

"I won't have it. I had more money than I know what to do with and you need new clothes. Now go pick out some jeans, and a pair of shoes and jacket while your at it." He said, smiling at his rhyme.

"Carson, you can't spend all this money on me!" I protested.

"Ella, I am, whether you like it or not." Carson said. It was my instinct to argue, but I really needed the clothes.

"Fine." I grumbled grabbing a pair of pink converse style shoes with cartoon monkeys on them, a simple pair of dark jeans, and a yellow hoodie with a large cartoon banana on it.

"Here," I said handing the rest of the clothes to him. He smiled and went up to pay.

"Your total comes to $205.94." I couldn't it, I gasped at the price. Carson shot me an amused look. Val started putting the clothes in a bag when Carson stopped her.

"She'll just change into these." He said.

"I do have a mind of my own." I said. He looked at me.

"You need to get changed, don't make me do it for you." I blushed at the comment and so did Carson after a second. "Well… I mean…can you just get changed." He said after second.

"I don't know; I liked your offer." I said. He glared at me. I sighed taking the bag and put the clothes on.

"How do I look?" I said striking a pose! Val and Carson laughed.

"Beautiful," Carson said and I blushed.

"You two are just too cute!" Val gushed.

"Bye, Val," I said.

"Bye sweetheart." She said waving.

We walked out of the store and sat down on a nearby bench.

"Thank you." I said. He smiled.

"I told you, it's no big deal." He said.

"It is," I told him. He looked really cute right now. He was only a few inches from my face.

"I got you this." Carson said. He held out half of a silver heart with a picture of a blue bird on it. At the bottom it said Love. "Here is mine." He said showing me his that was the same only it said Birds.

I smiled at him; this was one of the sweetest gifts I'd ever gotten.

"Thanks Carson." I was really close to him now.

He leaned over and I swore he was going to kiss me. But instead he whispered in my ear. "Ready for your surprise?"

* * *

_Cliffhanger! I'm evil, I know. This chapter was extra long to make up for how short the last one was. Don't forget to comment, the button is right down there!_


	9. Chapter 9

_I'm sorry I didn't update sooner. I had so much to do this week! Well, here is another chapter. I'm writing 10 right now, so I'll have it up by Thursday at the latest. And here is too fireANdice, her review made me laugh XD! I've already got over 700 views this month (OMG WOW!) But not nearly as many commets! So don't forget to comment. Now on to the story..._

Chapter 9

"I hate surprises." I responded automatically, regretting it automatically. As you may have guessed, that pretty much killed the mood.

Carson never let anything faze him for long, though.

"Well, I think you'll like this one." Carson said smiling encouragingly at me. Then he took my hand. I couldn't protest anymore, so I let him.

He led me down a flight of stairs (they were at least 10 inches each and white marble. I almost slipped going down one of them. Thankfully Carson didn't notice.) Then he stopped in what appeared to be the middle of nowhere (which wasn't the best idea in such a crowed place.)

"Well, what's the surprise?" I asked him. He looked at me for a moment, contemplating his decision before answering.

"I'm going to half to ask you to close you're eyes before we can go to the surprise." I looked at him like he was from the loony bin.

"There is no way I'm closing my eyes around you. If I remember correctly, you kidnapped me. Give me one good reason I should trust you?" I wasn't yelling yet, but I was mad.

"I'm you soul mate, there shouldn't need to be another reason." He said simply.

Omg, he used the soul mate card (note the sarcasm.) I was really starting to hate the whole soul mate card, I mean it was over used and it had only been a couple of days.

"Fine," I muttered after a few long seconds. This surprised Carson enough for him to comment.

"You're not going to run off as soon as I turn around?" He asked questionably.

I had to admit, that was tempting, but I was trying to learn to use logic before thinking.

"Carson, I'm in Las Vegas, a place I've never been before in my life. I have maybe five dollars in my pocket. It would be really stupid to run away now, wouldn't it?" I said. I regretted having to say the words. I hated how much I was at his mercy.

And then, as Carson always did, he surprised me.

"You're right." He said. I looked at him, waiting for him to rub in how he was in control.

Instead he reached into his front pocket and pulled out a, wallet (expensive looking, or course. What else would Carson have?) He took out a blue credit card. "Ella, I want you to have this. Please don't fight me on this." He said; I probably looked like I was about to. "Don't hesitate to use it; just don't run me dry." He said smiling. "Ella I need to know you're going to be safe."

Yeah, he defiantly had a double personality. There was no other way to describe the rapid mood changes.

I didn't take the card. "Carson, this is…" I started to say, when he cut me off, pulling out bills.

Not ones, or twenties, but hundreds (of course).

"Carson, you don't get it. This is too much." I said, trying to make him understand.

"No, it's not. I have more money than I could ever spend. So please Ella, don't be stupid about this."

People were staring at us. Some were looking at us with shock; others (like an elderly couple holding hands with his elderly wife) were smiling at us.

I really wanted to argue with him. I hated depending on anyone, especially him. But I had no where else to go. And the look in his eyes made it apparent that I didn't really have a choice in the matter.

"I'm only going to use this in emergencies," I warned him.

"I wouldn't expect anything less," he responded simply. I took the money and card caustically, stuffing it in my hoodie.

"Now are we ready for the surprise?" He asked. I had nearly forgotten about the surprise through all this.

"As ready as I'll ever be." I told him. He smiled. He started to speak, but I cut him off. "Eyes closed, I know." And he smiled. I rolled my eyes before closing them. I heard Carson chuckle.

I felt Carson get up next to me and he had almost against his ear. He smelled like rain, which I thought was weird for a guy (but secretly really liked.)

"Do you trust me Ella?" His voice was soft and sent a chill up my spine.

"Yes." I said not above a whisper.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Carson grabbed my hand leading me down a few steps (which I tripped over three of.)

"Wow, Ms. Sarcasm is actually clumsy." I slapped the side of his shoulder, but ended up laughing along with him.

We walked for a few minutes before Carson led me down another set of stairs. Then we stopped.

"Carson, can I open my eyes now?" I asked him, slightly eager.

"Not quite yet." Carson said. "Now we are going down, and it will feel a little shaky under you."

I didn't like the sound of this, but I trusted Carson. I held on firmly to his hand before proceeding.

"Now there's going to be a slight drop here," Carson warned me. I stepped down (much farther than comfort) and hit a wooden surface below me. I felt like I was going to fall over because the ground beneath me was so unsteady.

"A boat." I said out loud without meaning to.

"Kind of, you can take off you're blind fold now, Ella." Carson said. I felt hands reach behind my head and take off the blindfold.

The sight nearly brought me to tears.

As I had originally suspected I was on water. But instead of being on a boat, as I thought, I was on a little wooden canoe. It was dark and the water was light by overhead lights.

You couldn't see the rest of the casino's and the water was utterly calm.

I pulled Carson into a hug and I heard him chuckle. "So I take it you like it?" He said and I laughed. I noticed there was another man rowing out boat; I needed to use that as a reminder that we weren't alone.

"Carson this is so beautiful." I said trying not to cry on his shirt.

"It's not nearly as beautiful as you." Carson said, and I laughed at how corny that sounded.

"Thank you." I said, smiling like a fool.

Most people wouldn't have guessed that I was a sucker for corny moments, but Carson had figured it out.

"Ella," he whispered in my ear. "From the moment I saw you, I knew you were the one. I knew you were my soul mate." I looked over at the man rowing our boat to realize that he probably wasn't older than us.

Carson followed my gaze, and smiled. "That's Nilsson, he's a friend, don't mind him." Carson said.

"Ella, you know I'm a witch." I nodded. "But there are more than witches out there. There are vampires, werewolves, shape shifters and so much more." I stopped at this point, my mind filling with questions. But I knew Carson still had more to say. "We are all part of an organization. We call it Night World. We are a community of people, kind of like a church. We have clubs and places to hang out." He rolled up the side of his shirt and I was about to ask what he was doing but he started talking. "We know each other by these, symbols. Black flowers, like the symbol on my jeans." He pointed to black rose graphic, barley tipped with white.

"I got you this, so they know who you are." He pulled out a black bag with roses covering it, only they were white.

"Why are mine white?" I asked him.

"It represents Circle Daybreak. It used to be a witch circle, but it's for humans and vampires and all the other creatures too." He explained.

"So humans are allowed to know about it."

"That's actually one of the main rules of the Night World, never tell a human about us. But Circle Daybreak is trying to change that. They want humans and the people of Night World to live in peace and harmony."

"Why aren't they living in peace now?" I asked.

"Do you know what the Salem Witch Trials are?" He asked said sadly. I remembered hearing of them vaguely.

"Weren't they a group of crazies that thought there were witches…?" I stopped and blushed.

"It's ok. They were wrong; they never actually killed very many witches, mostly just ordinary people. But it got the people scared; scared enough to hide our existence form them. We have been in hiding ever since."

"Are there any other rules?" I asked him

"There are actually only two real rules. You heard the first one already and I've already broken the other." He said. I waited for him to elaborate.

"Never fall in love with a human." He said. Then he brought my head up to me so I was staring into his eyes. "I love you, Ella." I wanted to say something back but I couldn't form the words.

* * *

_I know I'm evil, but I half to give you guys a reason to keep on reading. And I mean, I couldn't have too much good stuff in one chapter! Don't forget to review everyone, they help the chapters come out faster!_


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

I love you, I don't think he realized what those words really meant; he didn't realize how much they meant to me.

_

* * *

_

"I'm sorry sweetheart." I knew was happening. I should have been prepared. But even with the most warning I could never be prepared.

_"He's gone." I said tears threatening to spill over. For once in my life there was nothing sarcastic in my voice. My dad, the one person who loved me unconditionally was gone._

_I knew mom wouldn't be able to deal. I knew my life would likely become a living hell. _

_"Honey, are you ok?" My dad's doctor, who had been there all through his cancer, asked me, probably with real concern._

_But I didn't care. I just wanted it to end._

_

* * *

_

_"Mom, can you even look at me?" I asked on the verge of tears for the first time since dad had died._

_My mom had changed more than anyone since my dad died. I think in some twisted way she thought his death was her fault. _

_And I was a living reminder of him. _

_It was to the point to where she couldn't even look at me._

_"Ella, just go." I knew my mom had been drinking again. The stench was plastered all over her. _

_"Mom, I'm your daughter! Please look at me!" I said tears spilling over. _

_"Isabella NOW!" She screamed at me. She never used my full name; no matter what I'd done. I knew then and there that she didn't care about me._

_"Mom!" I screamed as they took her away. She had tried to commit suicide today. And they took her away from me. _

_I didn't care if she didn't love me; it wasn't her fault. I just looked too much like my dad. She tolerated me, but they said that she couldn't take care of herself; that there was no way she could take care of another person._

_Because the truth was a I had no where else to go._

* * *

I didn't realize that I had shifted into my mind again. I also didn't realize that Carson had watched my tragic life in full color.

We were a few feet apart from each other and I felt tears staining my face.

As soon as my flashbacks were over Carson was holding me in his arms. He put his arms around me.

"When did this happen?" Carson asked is quiet voice.

"I was five when my dad died. I lost my mom at eleven. I've been in foster care ever since." I said my voice wavering. "Most of the foster parents were kind, but it's not like having you're real mom and dad."

"I should have been there for you." Carson murmured.

"I wish you were." I said leaning into him.

"I'll never let anything happen to you again." Carson said without hesitation. "I'll always be there for you." We sat in silence for a moment.

"You're the first person since my dad to tell me you loved me. No one loved me." I said trying not to burst into sobs.

"I love you Ella, I'll always love you." Carson said over and over again. His words were like a comfort blanket.

"I love you too." I whispered. The words felt foreign on my tongue but they deserved to be said.

I'm no sure who leaned in first, but it didn't really matter. All that mattered was that our lips met.

I'd never been kissed before, so I wasn't sure what to expect.

And maybe it was because I was kissing my soul mate, but it was the most wonderful feeling I'd ever had in my entire life. It was pure bliss.

I cried while I kissed him, partly because of my life, but mostly because I'd never had anything so good happen to me.

That's when I knew I loved Carson more than life or air.

_

* * *

_

Bet you didn't see that coming. This story is finally getting started and you'll learn more about Carson and Ella's past as you go along. Thank you to iceAndfire for her messages. I love talking to you guys! On a side note have any of you heard the song Defying Gravity? The regular version or the glee one? It's amazing, you guys should all listen to it if you haven't already!


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Of course, no matter how much I loved someone (which in Carson's case was a lot) I needed to make sure everything else was ok before anything crazy happened.

I broke the kiss, which Carson seemed to understand but hate. He sighed as I pulled away.

For the first time, I really looked around at my mind. On second thought, a few minutes having fun wouldn't be so bad.

Instead I further examined my mind, which was different than Carson's in almost every way.

Mine was full of light and dark spots instead of endless nothing. I ran up to a light spot and peered in to see my dad. I knew he was talking, but I wasn't really paying attention to what his was saying. I was more fascinated by the realization that the light and dark spots were memories.

Carson smiled at me as I looked through the light spots; he laughed and encouraged me to look while he did the same. His voice was in my head, 'you were beautiful as a child.' With all the crazy crap happening, Carson's voice in my head was almost normal.

I tried to talk back and I realized that it was as effortless as breathing, 'Thank you, but I think you're just saying that to get another kiss.'

He laughed and replied back, 'that is entirely possible.' I laughed and gave him a light kiss on the cheek.

Just a little love; who would have known everything could change with a little love.

I really looked at Carson for a moment.

His dark brown eyes were filled with happiness. His dark blonde hair was more beautiful than I could ever hope to have with a slight wave at the ends. He wasn't completely ripped out, but anyone would be a fool to call his scrawny.

I sighed; how could he ever love someone as plain as me.

I forgot about the whole mind reading thing because Carson's mind-voice rang through my head. 'Don't be a fool Ella, you're anything but plain. Your brown hair is streaked by the sun with red flecks, blue eyes that can't help to look strong and powerful, a smile that can look deadly or beautiful, depending on your mood. You are easily more beautiful than anyone I have ever seen.'

Wow, talk about deep. I didn't really think boys had a deep side, but of course my soul mate did, I mean Mr. Perfect couldn't be any other way.

'Mr. Perfect,' Carson smirked at his new nick name and I knew he was himself again.

But I wouldn't forget what he said, ever.

_

* * *

_

I'm sorry this was so short, but I have school work :( I realized while reading through my chapters that I hadn't really given a good physical description of either of the lead characters (gasp) so I used this chapter to add that piece of info in their. Now that you guys know how each of the characters looks; I'd like to know who you would pick for the characters in real life. Post names in the review box or PM me with the names. I'll post your names as well as your actor/actress picks in the next chapter, maybe even with a picture if it's really close. Sorry this was so long guys, bye!


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

I wasn't exactly sure when I left Carson's mind and entered into the real world. But when I turned around I realized we we're back on the ship.

I had a million questions and had no where to begin. "Does time pass when I'm in your mind?" I asked Carson first.

"Yes, of course." He said as if it was obvious.

"The same in my mind?" I asked him, realizing how stupid the question must seem to him.

"What do you think?" He said sarcastically.

I couldn't help it, I got mad (yeah, here comes the temper.)

"Carson I'M NEW AT THIS! Don't make FUN OF ME FOR ASKING QUESTIONS! I DON'T KNOW ANY OF THIS!" I screamed.

Carson wasn't stupid, and he wrapped his arms around me. I started to pull back, but he kissed my forehead.

I calmed down enough to resist pulling away.

"Ella, I'm sorry. I forget how new you really are to this. Don't ever be afraid to tell me I'm out of line. I don't mean it; I love you too much to ever want to hurt you. But I mess up sometimes."

I knew what he was saying was genuine and I saw the silver cord glowing between us. Carson must have too, because he smiled at me.

"Love," I whispered quietly. Carson kissed my lips for a split second but continued to hold me in his arms.

I'm not quiet sure how much time passed before I pulled out of his arms. I needed to ask more questions.

"What kind of ship is this?" I asked Carson.

Carson, who was still smiling lazily at me (my heart starting beating a little faster at this) didn't seem to be paying attention at all.

I decided to see if he was paying any attention at all.

"MY PANTS ARE ON FIRE!" I screamed the perfectly normal words (if you didn't know that was sarcasm).

Carson obviously was some what awake because he reacted to me saying this. Carson jumped up to help me, worry stained his face. But he must have forgotten we were on a boat because when the boat swayed he leaned backwards; landing face first into the water.

I didn't want to laugh at first; I mean he was my soul mate. And this was maybe a tiny, tiny bit my fault (or all my fault).

But then Carson stood up in waist high water. He appeared to be fine and I couldn't help laughing. He was soaked from head to toe.

I started crying when he began to shake off the water like a dog. He looked up at me. I saw shock in his eyes as he crashed into the water.

I figured he was trying to trick me into going in, but I wasn't that gullible. I knew he would come up sometime. I knew I could out-wait him.

So I just leaned forward and waited for his head to pop up.

A minute went by, then another. I leaned over to look deeper in the water, but there was no sign of Carson. Panic flooded my mind.

He had to be okay. I looked into the water, but I still couldn't see his body.

So I did what anyone would do for their soul mate, jumped into the water.


	14. Chapter 14

__

I'm so, so, so, so SORRY! I know that's not an excuse, but I will be better about updating, I swear. Don't give on me up yet! This chapters will be extra long, for the extra long wait.

* * *

Chapter 14

I didn't think the water would be so cold. At first my determination kept me for feeling the cold. But after a few seconds with no sign of Carson my body lost feeling.

That didn't stop me from swimming around. I knew Carson would do the same thing for me. I heard myself calling loudly then getting softer, "Carson! Stop joking around, come out!" I swam around, but I couldn't find him anywhere in sight.

The more I swam, the more I realized how deep the water really was. It only looked waist deep, but now I saw it was nearly seven feet.

I felt myself getting weaker and weaker, but I continued to call, "Carson!" After a while my throat felt horse, but I still called his name.

I couldn't loose the only thing I had left, and I wouldn't let some cold water stop me.

The last thing I remember is a boy pulling me out of the water.

* * *

I didn't wake up in my own bed. At first I panicked, but then I remembered the last few days. I opened my eyes, expecting to see Carson.

When I saw bright blue sheets, the ships events came back. "Carson! Carson, come back! Carson!" I screamed this a few times. I jumped out of the bed and ran to the door. It was locked. Panic flooded me. I thought of the people who had tried to get us before. They must have gotten us now, I realized.

And if I was here, where was Carson? I felt myself crying as I pounded on the door, but it didn't budge. I could feel myself repeating Carson's name.

There was no sarcasm to back me up now. I hadn't felt like this since my dad died, and I didn't think I could take the pain again.

I screamed again. "Carson PLEASE comes back to me!" I looked around the room. There were no windows. Another door was on the end. I ran over and opened it only to find a bathroom. It was stocked, complete with a razor.

But dying would be a last resort; Carson never would have wanted that.

It was funny to think a few days ago I'd barley cared about anything. Now I couldn't imagine life without Carson.

I loved Carson more than anything, more than myself, my life.

Just then I heard the back door open. I grabbed the razor to defend myself. A soft voice called out, "Hello, I know you're in here. Please come out, I mean no harm." I had to give her credit, she didn't sound like a murder.

But first impressions can be deceiving. I didn't realize I dropped my razor blade until a girl came in.

She seemed to be a little older than me. She had gray eyes that I thought were really pretty. She had fair hair and a birthmark across her cheek that was a like pink color.

She certainly didn't look like a killer. She gasped when she saw me. She came over to my side.

I probably looked like crap right now.

The girl talked in a hurried voice, "I'm so sorry. I told them not to lock the door. I know how confusing this is; it was really confusing for me." I didn't care about any of that.

"What about Carson?" I said, my voice was barley above a whisper. She smiled at me.

"He's fine; I think he'd really like to see you." I felt relief run through me.

"My name is Hannah Snow. I don't know how much Carson's told you, but my soul mate and I are his friends." I remembered Carson saying something vaguely talking about staying in friends.

"I know about soul mates; I know Carson is my soul mate. I'd really like to see him." I sounded younger than I wanted to.

"Of course; if you don't mind me saying, you've taken all this really well. When I found out Thierry, that's my soul mate, was a vampire, it really freaked me out." I could tell she was a little confused.

"I guess I didn't have anything to loose. I don't have any family or close friends to leave behind. Carson was a blessing to me." I said with complete sincerity.

Hannah beamed at this. "Let's get you cleaned up, I'm really sorry to scare you so much."

"I'm sorry for freaking out so much. It's just people have been chasing Carson and I and I thought they'd finally got us. I'm Ella, I'm sorry for not saying that before."

"It's okay, I knew that. Carson can barley stop talking about you. I'll explain everything later." I smiled at that, I whipped away the last of my tears.

"Here let's get you changed; there are clothes in the closet."

"Thank you." I walked out of the room and into a sliding door I hadn't noticed earlier. I felt foolish for how freaked out I had gotten.

I gasped at the closet. There was a make-up counter in the back a rows of clothes. I picked out a pink long-sleeved shirt and skinny jeans. I realized I was in the pajamas; someone must have changed me out of my wet clothes.

I whipped my eyes and fixed my hair the best I could. I put on a touch of mascara.

I walked back out to find Hannah sitting on the bed. "You look better. New clothes can make such an improvement. When we found Carson he looked like a homeless kid."

I was confused, what happened to Carson. He had never talked about his past around me.

Hannah continued. "I mean, we didn't believe him at first. How do you believe someone who comes to you, a witch no less, and says they can't remember anything?"

WHAT!

* * *

_This time I won't leave you hanging for so long. I was going to make this story a little longer, but I decided to cut it short. There will be at least five more chapters to some it up, maybe closer to seven. PLEASE COMMENT AND MESSAGE ME! IT WILL REALLY HELP ME UDPATE, I SWARE!_


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

"CARSON WHAT!" I nearly screamed. Hannah looked a little bit shocked.

"You didn't know?" She seemed confused and a little bit worried.

"No I didn't! Are you telling me my soul mate lost his memory?" I didn't realize I called Carson my soul mate to her until the words were already out of my mouth.

I'd never called Carson my soul mate except to him, and if felt kind-of weird. But my mind only thought that for a second before me it jumped back to the topic at hand.

Hannah hesitated a moment before speaking. "I think this is a discussion you need to have with Carson yourself, Ella." She spoke slowly as if she were talking to a child.

Even so, I calmed down when she said this. This wasn't Hannah's fault; in fact, from the sound of it she had helped Carson.

"I'm sorry for snapping at you. This has just come as a shock. The last few days were already overwhelming to say the least."

Hannah nodded empathetically. "Now, I'm sure you want to see Carson."

"Yeah, he's defiantly got some explaining to do." Hannah led me down a maze of hallways. It was soon easy to tell that Hannah was rich, or at least the "Night World" was, since Carson had so much money also.

I noticed that Hannah didn't seem all that comfortable either. "When did you find your soul mate?" I realized that was a personal question, but I wasn't in a 'think before you speak' mood today.

But Hannah surely didn't notice. I smile grew on her face at the much thought. "His name is Thierry. I've only actually known him a few months, in this life time." I froze.

"What do you mean, this life time?" Hannah paused.

"How much has Carson told you, Ella?"

"He told me about the night world. He explained the clubs and the creatures witches, like Carson, werewolves, shape shifters and…vampires." I was little bit startled by the vampires. I'd never been a big fan of horror movies and one's I'd seen didn't make vampires out to be very nice.

"Well, at least he told you something. I'm not just a human, I'm an old soul. That just means I've had more than one life." The nonchalant way she said it was slightly alarming. I didn't press the issue, though. "And don't be scarred of vampires, their not much different from witches like Carson. Thierry's a vampire."

The fact that Thierry was a vampire made me feel slightly better. If Hannah, whom I was really starting to like, could love a vampire, they couldn't be that bad.

"We're here." Hannah opened a large door. My eyes went to Carson who way lying over on the couch. This hair was messed up and he looked slightly pale. I could tell that something had happened to him other than falling in the cold water. The long gashes on his arms were a sure sign of that. Just one more thing to ask him about later.

He was talking to another boy, from the side he looked maybe four years older than I was.

He had very light blonde hair. He was taller, taller than Carson was. He was talking in a very low voice.

He turned when the door opened. He looked at me first. Form the back I forgot that he was a vampire. But looking at his eyes he was unmistakably inhuman.

His eyes had a dark nearly predatory look to them. They were dark and showed years upon years of wisdom and pain.

But then he looked at Hannah, his eyes lit up. He smiled at her and I saw something that I'd never seen before.

In his gaze it was obvious that he was looking at his entire world. Hannah ran into Thierry arms.

Hannah whispered something in his ear and Thierry looked at me briefly before nodding. "It's nice to meet you Ella."

I looked at Carson. "You have some explaining to do."


	16. Chapter 16

_Sorry about the wait, mid-terms! I took a break from studying so I could write this! Enjoy and don't forget to comment!_

* * *

Chapter 16

"I guess there's no way around it, is there?" He asked. I glared at him. He sighed and began with his story. "There's not much to tell you, Ella. I have amnesia, Hannah told you that, I suppose." I allowed him a nod. "I don't remember anything at all. I mean, I know how to walk and talk. But the people in my family, where I lived, and even my name are a mystery. I just chose Carson; I'm not really sure what my name was."

I wanted to go and comfort him, he looked so sad, but I could tell he had more to tell me. "Remember how I told you about witches, well not only are there witches, but there are two kinds of them. Some are born knowing about there heritage, some aren't. The others didn't have anything documenting me. So that's how they knew I was a psychic, a witch that doesn't know about their heritage."

He paused again, this time running his fingers through his hair. Almost without thinking I grabbed his other hand. He gave me a half smile. "I just kind of wandered here after about an hour of not remembering anything. I didn't have any sort of I.D on my, so I had no idea who I was. But this place, it attracted me. The others knew what I was right away. And know I'm working here, as a member of Circle Daybreak. I was working on a project up at that school when I met you. And now I'm here with you and I have no idea what I'm doing. I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner, I was hoping to find out who I was before I explained it to you. But I'm realizing that I might never know."

I took a few seconds for all of this to sink it. Carson, if that was his actual name, had amnesia. And he lied about to me, his soul mate. But he was going to tell me eventually, unless he was lying. I looked at him.

He looked so _sad_! I'm not sure if it was a soul mate thing or not, but I was sure he wasn't lying to me. Finally I replied. "It's okay, I mean, what you did wasn't okay, but I understand why you did it." The carefully planned words gushed out of my mouth.

"I won't lie to you again, I swear. I just didn't want you to have to deal with more than you could handle. I mean, you've had a lot to deal with the past few days alone. I didn't want to overwhelm you with this whole amnesia thing."

"That's fine. Now we should probably get back to Hannah, I think she's waiting for us." I said and I walked hand in hand with my soul mate out of the room.

_

* * *

_

Sorry about how short it is, but it's better than nothing, right!

_Please tell me how you liked this in the comment box the end of this page! _


	17. Chapter 17

_I'm sorry about not updating, I really am. But no matter how much I love to write, life can get in the way. My puppy broke his leg and has already banged it a lot of times, hurting it even more. So I've been taking care of Sir Winston (my puppy) a lot. But I'm updating this now. This is one of the last chapters in this particular story. There will be two more after this. I have some other Night World story idea's that I've been working on that will be comming up after this. If you want me to continue writing. Since these are some of the last chapters, I won't update again until I have 7-10 reviews! I know that's a lot, but I have so many people reading this that haven't said anything about it. Here's your chance!_

_Sorry this was so long :) On to the story!_

* * *

Chapter 17

I was overwhelmed about being in Hannah and Thierry's home for many reasons. There were the chefs, the servants, and most of all, the number of gorgeous people there. I mean, how many young beautiful people could be condensed into one area? In an hushed tone Carson explained that vampires all looked like that.

Carson and I walked hand in hand outside to find that a servant was waiting there to lead us to Hannah and Thierry for dinner. The girl was beautiful, but she didn't look older than thirteen. When she smiled up at us, I saw fangs glisten in here mouth. I was secretly grateful Carson didn't turn out to be a vampire. I didn't think I'd ever get used to the whole drinking blood thing.

The girl led us into a beautiful parlor that Hannah must have designed. I couldn't see a vampire decorating such a delicate little room. When we entered they both got up and greeted us. Hannah formally introduced me to Thierry.

The gorgeous boy gave a slight smile and a half-nod at me. I gave a gentle smile in return. I liked Hannah, but Thierry just seemed so…distant. I guessed that was the right word. It was like he'd been through a lot more than I could have guessed.

He spoke to me. "I hope you're enjoying my home, Isabella."

"'Please call me Ella. This is the most beautiful house I've ever seen! Everything is so beautiful, and everyone is so nice. Hannah and I are getting along really well." I said, trying to make up for the fact that I'd forgotten to say so earlier.

"I'm glad. Hannah doesn't get to be around very many humans; I worry about her."

"I'm fine." Hannah said, but Thierry pretended not to hear her.

"It's my pleasure for Hannah's company. Thank you both for letting us stay here."

"It's our pleasure." Hannah said speaking for her soul mate.

We talked for a while about nothing of real substance. A vampire boy with hair the color of rust offered us tea. I was the only one who requested coffee, which I was brought.

Soon after, Thierry and Carson left to speak. Carson kissed me on the cheek before he left. That left Hannah and I alone. Hannah spoke. "I'm really sorry about telling you about Carson. I wasn't my place to tell you. I hope I didn't ruin anything."

I agreed with her about it not being her place. But I saw the sincerity in her eyes and I knew she didn't mean to ruin anything. "No, it's fine. It's just really sad; I can't imagine remembering _anything._"

"When he came here, Thierry picked up on it right away. He practically adopted him." I smiled at that. Physically at least, Thierry didn't seem that much older than Carson. But his eyes shone that he could easily be his grandfather.

"I'm really glad he did. You treat him as if he were family."

"In some ways I think Thierry is gearing him up for it, as partners." Her eyes got more distant. "Thierry is considered royalty in the vampire world, and I think he gets lonely. I'm still very new to the Night World, and I'm just human. I can't help him with all of this Night World stuff as much as I would like." A grin rose to her lips. "When he met Carson, I think he saw someone who was alone like Thierry had been for so long. Thierry took him in as a brother or son." My confusion must have been clear because she added. "Thierry was the first of his kind. I think he was very lonely for so long."

I would have been too. I added more sympathy for Thierry. I couldn't imagine being the only one of my kind.

"Thank you, for taking him in I mean." I realized how funny that must have sounded after I said it.

But Hannah must have had the same feeling I had. "I understand, you feel an responsible for him."

"Exactly. I mean, I may never have met him without you guys."

Hannah smiled. "Soul mates always find a way. Thierry and I always did."

I would have responded but at that moment the doors opened. I nearly got up to run into Carson's arms, but I realized how rude that would have been. I'm really glad I didn't, because it wasn't Carson whom I would have run into.

Hannah seemed to know who he was. A smile that I couldn't place as good or bad overwhelmed her face. "Ash Redfern, what do I owe the honor."


	18. Chapter 18

__

Here you guys go, the last chapter of the story! Don't worry; there will be an epilog in Carson's point of view! I also have a question: Does anyone want me to write another Night World? I have an idea if I know someone wants to read it!

* * *

Chapter 18

The boy that walked in on us was drop dead gorgeous. He was older than me by at least a couple of years. His ash blonde hair was long, but his eyes were still in view, although I couldn't tell what color they happened to be. Oh, and he was a vampire.

Hannah looked slightly amused, but otherwise just annoyed. Ash came down and sat by us, smiling. No one said anything for a few moments, so I spoke up. "It's very rude to come to places uninvited."

Ash ignored me and spoke to Hannah. "Why is there a human _child _here?" Then he spoke to me, "We have adult business to take care of, why don't you leave?"

I knew he was teasing me, but I didn't care. I debated slapping him, but decided that I didn't want to be slapping a vampire. "Excuse me, but I was here first! This is Hannah's house; you can't just make me leave!"

Ash smiled, showing his fangs, "Would you like to bet on that? You're just a stupid human!"

Hannah had just been sitting there, looking amused, until Ash called me a stupid human. She spoke to Ash, and I could tell she was pissed, "I'm sorry, what did you call humans in my presence."

If I were Ash, I would have been scared at the tone in Hannah's voice. Instead, he just looked amused. "I'm sorry all the lovely, brilliant humans!" His sarcastic tone seemed to infuriate Hannah even more.

"What would Mary-Lynnette say to this?" This got a reaction out of him. The arrogant smirk was wiped right off of his face at the mention of her name. Hannah knew she mattered, and continued, "You're picking on a girl who's just learned of the Night World and accepted it as fact! I think she's actually incredible; I'm she Mary-Lynette would think so too."

Without waiting for Ash to respond, I asked "Who's Mary-Lynnette?"

I was talking to Hannah, but Ash answered, surprising me. "She's my soul mate, and she's human."

"Wow, I didn't think jerks like you could have soul mates."

"Apparently I got stuck with him." A pretty girl walked in, also slightly older than me. She had dark hair that dropped perfectly around her shoulders.

Ash got up and walked over to her. "I didn't think I'd be seeing you so soon." I had the feeling this girl was Ash's soul mate, Mary-Lynnette.

Mary-Lynnette smiled at Ash and kissed him, only a peck, but I could see the goofy smile he was trying to hide. Ash said, "I missed you."

Hannah coughed and both soul mates looked over to her. Mary-Lynnette came over to Hannah and gave her a hug. "It's so nice to see you again, how's Thierry doing?"

"He's still working hard with Circle Daybreak, like always. It's good to see you here; Ash is always more likely to stay in line with you here."

I stood back awkwardly, not sure what to do. Mary-Lynnette must have understood, so she asked me, "Who might you be, girl who was scolding my soul mate?"

"I'm Ella, and I didn't know you were there, and you seem perfectly nice so…" I stopped, realizing that I had no idea where this conversation was going.

Mary-Lynnette laughed, "It's okay; sometimes I can't stand Ash." Ash looked annoyed, but he probably realized that it was a three to one situation, one that he couldn't win, especially not with his soul mate to keep him in check. "I'm Mary-Lynnette, in case you haven't guessed. If you need anything, just ask me, not Ash." She looked at Ash, who just smiled wickedly.

"Ella?" Carson's voice came in through the door. I felt myself sigh in relief; I hadn't even realized I'd been missing him consciously. Although the second I heard his voice, I felt better, calmer, in every way. Carson continued, "Can I come in?"

I turned to Hannah, who smiled and nodded. When Carson walked in, he didn't look around. Instead he just took his place by my side. Then he turned to Hannah, "Thierry want's you."

Hannah smiled, "Do you think you four could not kill yourselves while I'm away?"

Mary-Lynnette and I answered, "Sure," at the same time Ash said, "No." Mary-Lynnette slapped Ash upside the head, and Ash smiled, showing his fangs. Mary-Lynnette just rolled her eyes.

When Hannah left, Carson said, "It's nice to see you again, Ash. Is this Mary-Lynnette?"

Ash started to speak, but Mary-Lynnette cut him off. "Yes, I'm Mary-Lynnette, and I'm perfectly capable of answering question's myself."

Carson smile, "I think you and Ella will get along just fine. I'm Carson, Ella's soul mate."

Ash turned to me, then back to Carson, "Good luck with her."

Carson laughed and said, "I'll try." Mary-Lynnette and I both whacked the back of our soul mates head's.

Carson laughed, while Ash pretended it hurt. "We have to go, now; but we'll see you soon."

"It was nice meeting you," I said before Carson led me out of the room. He walked me down hall and up a flight of stairs and opened a door, showing two joining rooms.

"Do you like your new room?" Carson said, smiling at me.

I smiled, and said, "I love it."

"Good," Carson said, "I'm glad."

I leaned over for a kiss. As I did this, Carson whispered, "I love you without an expiration date." Then our lips touched and nothing else seemed to matter.

**The End (Not Quite)**

_

* * *

_

There you go, the epilogue is going to be in Carson's P.O.V. and I will try to update it soon!

_Overall, I just want to say thank you for all your support; I love you guys!_


	19. Epilogue

**Epilogue (Carson's Point Of View)**

"Ella, do you mind if I talk to Thierry for a few minutes alone please." Thierry stepped into the room, trying to remain expressionless. Although I'd been around him so long now that I understood how he worked; he was happy for me. Thierry was always happy after two soul mates were united. I think it made him feel better from all the times that he had lost Hannah before. He was especially happy about us because it was his assignment that brought us together.

"Sure," she looked disappointed and like she wanted to pout, but she didn't. Smart girl, Ella, I thought. She was good at knowing what to do most of the time.

I gave her a quick kiss on the cheek and her face heated up, although she was trying to hide it. I could feel our silver cord tugging on me as I left the room. It's silver gleam easy to see as it always was after we kiss, at least to me. Thierry lead me down a long hall and into a board room, the first place he'd ever taken me in the old house.

Thierry had been like an older brother and mentor to me when I first came here, lost and confused. He'd taken me in like family, and that alone I could never repay him for. Now that he'd helped me find Ella, I didn't think I'd ever stop owing him.

Thierry wasn't one to waste time and he got right to the point with his first sentence. "I've found you."

"Yeah, I'm standing right here," I said over using the sarcasm. I knew that's not what he meant, though. He meant he'd found the old me, the one before I lost my memory. The one who hadn't know I was a witch.

I wasn't excited about it. From the day Thierry first found nothing one me, not a trace, I knew that I hadn't been someone worth mentioning.

"Who was I?" I said quietly.

"You're name was Devin Smith; very original. Smith is so common, that's part of the reason you were so hard to find. You're sixteen years old, seventeen in a couple of months. You dropped out of high school last year. Do you want me to go on." I really didn't, but I needed to know who I used to be.

"I need to know." Thierry nodded in understanding.

"You were expelled from a different school before you dropped out. I've got nothing on your dad, and your mom had you when she was only eighteen. You must have gotten your heritage from your dad; your mom is human." Thierry looked at me with unwavering eyes. "You don't miss this at all, do you?"

"I still don't remember. I thought that if you told me it would all come rushing back, but it's still gone. I don't _remember _Devin Smith, much less miss his life." Thierry continued to sit while I ranted on. "I like it here! I like _helping people, _not _hurting them_! I love being here with Ella. I don't want to go back."

Thierry sat there for a moment, letting me cool down. When he saw that I was thinking rationally again, he spoke, "I'm not going to make you go back. I know you love Ella, and I would never make you leave. This is your home now as long as you want it to be."

I nodded at him, "Thank you, Thierry." I was about to leave to tell Ella the good new, but Thierry placed a hand on my shoulder.

"I know you don't miss it, but someone misses you." I was confused.

"My mom misses me?"

"No, she seems happy without you. You moved out last year with your little sister." My little sister caught my attention.

"My sister," I was more confused than ever.

"She's your half-sister; she's human. You moved out and were taking care of her. Her name is Emily and she's four. Currently she's is foster care right now." As much as I tried, I couldn't remember my little sister. Eventually I got a vague image of a small curly red-haired girl.

"Emily," I murmured absent-mindedly.

Thierry smiled which was something I never saw him do. "I brought her here. She's still young enough teach her about the Night World."

At that moment a little girl ran up to me and attached herself to my leg in tears. "DEVIN! I missed you! Don't leave again."

I picked up Emily, trying to remember even more, but none of the thoughts coming to me.

"Call me Carson now, okay sweetheart." I didn't even realize I was calling her sweetheart.

I could feel her getting drowsy. "Okay, Car." Then she was asleep.

"She's been in the car all day, she couldn't sleep she was so happy to see you. She loves you a lot." Thierry smiled. "I take it you want her here too." Thierry said.

"Of course, I can't just leave her."

"I knew you couldn't. Hannah picked out some things for her and put another bed in your room for her. Hannah said she'd pick up some clothes for her later."

"Thank you for everything, I can't ever repay you for all of this."

Thierry just smiled and walked away. I carried Emily down the hall and carefully opened the door. I saw a little pink bed near mine and I put her on it. I tucked some covers around her and watched her chest rise and fall. She looked peaceful and for the first time, so did I.

Everything was back in order, now I just needed to find Ella. I stepped out the door and was about to close it when I heard a beautiful voice.

"Carson?" I saw Ella come up behind me. I grabbed her waist and kissed her forehead. She kissed me back and laughed again. Then she noticed Emily." Who's that?"

I looked at Ella and said quietly, "Someone who Circle Daybreak helped." I knew I was going to have to explain this all to Ella at some point. I knew that she might freak out, but she'd live with it. Because we're soul mates; nothing else really matters after that.

**The End **

**

* * *

**_This is the end! The next chapter is just the dedications page, feel free to read it! Some of you are definitely on there! _


	20. DEDICATIONS PAGE!

**DEDICATIONS PAGE**

I want to say thank you to all the people who have helped me write this story, starting with my loyal readers!

Here are only a few that are on my favorites/alert list:

YayLeesuh

x Jen bbe x

silversorbet

purple halo

OMGitsToralee

Obsessed-Wth-Vampires

Nightgirl25

Midnight Princess 96

Maggie is a fan of books

LoveSucks2010

Kimberkids

kell young

JordanGoombette

imcrazycuzimkewl

Bluesapphire2284

Areabella .R. Lovestrong

AngelDuckii

alwaysreading25

Aiko no Kaze

Adrian Ivashkov111

AlliMarye333

Ari298

Autumn O'Shea Swan

devil3328

Envy154143

JennaBookworm88

NightworldSeeker

paulett

I also want to give a big thanks to everyone who commented on I Love You Without An Expiration Date, there are far to many of you to write down!

I want to give an extra special thanks to

alwaysreading25

Nightgirl25

Maggie is a fan of books

Autumn O'Shea Swan

purple halo

Autumn O'Shea Swan

You guys have been commenting from the beginning of this story up to the most recent chapters! I love all your support!

It's been a ton of fun writing my first full-length story on FanFiction!

Please comment about anything on this chapter, I have let it open of anonymous comments!


End file.
